


Bugs

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e18 Pollo Loco, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The ants are his friends. Other bugs too. They help him.





	Bugs

The ants were his friends.

People not so much.

Actually, people made him--

Well--

\--angry.

Really angry.

But he liked the ants.

And other bugs.

Bugs could eat people, worms did too, once he put them in the ground, once he fixed them.

Once he fixed them, and made them right again.

Yes. He liked bugs. For the things they did, the things they could do. Their potential.

And also they were his friends. They understood him. They just did what they needed to do when he had done what he needed to do.

It was the way things were.

**Author's Note:**

> Blowin' in the Wind misheard lyric: "The ants are my friends...."


End file.
